We propose to undertake studies on the basic biology of social vespid wasps in the Northeastern United States. Our goal is to rear one or more of several species of yellow jackets (Vespula) for the express purpose of collecting their venom and to study the ecology of four closely related species of medical importance. We will make comparative observations on how the different Northeast yellow jacket species select their nest sites (including measures of height above the ground, insulation, and proximity to human dwellings), and on which sites each species is most successful. Differential prey preferences by synchronously foraging workers of the Northeastern species will be studied. This comparative study will elucidate which species of yellow jackets cause the greatest health hazards in the Northeast. In many ways our research will parallel that on honey bees. It is possible to collect the venom from 50,000 to 100,000 honey bees in a matter of hours, but this would be nearly impossible if we had to depend on wild nests. A thorough understanding of vespine biology will allow us to rear them for venom extraction.